


Marathon

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [14]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Challenges, Contests, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Like A LOT of sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi, freaky puffball on human sex, front row seats right in the burning abyss, power bottom Marth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Ike and Meta Knight are competitive, and Marth isn't complaining.Ike/Marth/Meta Knight





	Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is the result of me trying to see how long I can keep a lemon going. I was bored, I had the urge to write smut, and I was curious to see how much I could write in one sitting. Most of my lemons are wham-bam-thank you spam, but I wanted to keep my favorite trio going for as long as possible without relying on extensive foreplay. I hope you enjoy!

It was another Sunday at Smash Castle. There were no official matches, no tournaments, and no formal training sessions. Outside was a sparkling wonderland of snow, but nobody was out enjoying it because the weather had turned rather nasty. It was the kind of day that Ike despised, because above all else, the prevailing mood was sheer boredom.

The staging system was down for maintenance, meaning that nobody could even practice. Ike was disappointed, to say the least. He sighed, leaning his head on his folded arms. He was sitting at the little table in Marth’s room, while the hero-king was stoking the fire to fight off the chill. Meta Knight was sitting on the bed, his cape wrapped firmly around himself.

“You know something…” Ike said after a while of listening to the silver sound of sleet hitting the window in intervals.

“Hmm?” Marth turned away from the fireplace, brushing his hands off.

“… Nah, never mind.”

“What is it?”

“Well…” Ike frowned, staring into the dancing flames. “The stage system is like its own contained little world. I get that. It changes us so we don’t get hurt, and we can go flying and things like that.”

“Yes?” Marth moved to sit beside Meta Knight on the bed, his arms folded tightly to ward off the cold.

“I noticed that everyone here can lift the heavy crates and things. Even Pikachu.”

“Right…”

“I wonder how many of us could actually lift those, outside of the stages.”

“Hmm…” Marth leaned against Meta Knight. “I’m not sure that I could.”

“It’s more the unwieldy nature of the crate,” Meta Knight said. “The weight is unimportant to me. I can lift it without any problem.”

“You sure about that?” Ike glanced sideways at Meta Knight, a hint of a grin on his face. “You’re all puff, though.”

Meta Knight didn’t rise to the bait, but his eyes flashed for a moment.

“You know how strong he is, though,” Marth said. “He may be even stronger than you, Ike.”

“You wanna bet on that?” Ike stood up, cracked his neck, and folded his arms, surveying his companions challengingly. “I was thinking we should put that to the test. Since the stages are down, and it’s too wet to do anything outside, we could have a competition of our own. I need to get my blood pumping, or else I’ll end up sitting here all day with nothing to do.”

“A fine idea,” Meta Knight said, hopping to his feet. “A test of strength, then?”

“You got it,” Ike said, grinning fully now.

“Very well. I’ll be right back.” With that, Meta Knight threw out his cape and disappeared.

“I wonder where he’s going…” Marth mused.

“Either way, I can’t wait!” Ike stretched out, yawning widely. This was just the kind of thing he needed on a day like this, and he knew that Meta Knight was the same way. Though the knight was content to sit back and read a book or play chess on slow days, he was also highly competitive.

Soon, Meta Knight returned, appearing in midair with an armful of capsules. “From the item storage,” he explained, letting them fall onto the bed. “I’ve brought a series of weighted objects for us to attempt to lift. Whoever can lift the most will be declared the winner.”

“Great!” Ike said.

The capsules were opened, and each item was laid out on the floor: a metal box, a hammer, a barrel, a crate, and a sandbag. “After you,” Meta Knight said, gesturing to the arrangement.

Ike stepped up, and lifted the metal box with no difficulty at all. The hammer also gave him no trouble, and he swung it impressively, ignoring Marth’s protests. When he came to the barrel, though, he had some trouble getting a grip on it. He finally decided to roll it onto its side and lift it that way, and he succeeded in doing so. He set it back down, wiped his hands on his knees, and faced the crate.

“What’s wrong?” Meta Knight asked.

“Nothing,” Ike said, but in truth he wasn’t sure how he would lift the crate. It really was unwieldy, as Meta Knight had said. He got a fingerhold beneath it, and worked his hands under it. With a grunt, he lifted the box over his head, balancing it with both hands and locking his knees so they wouldn’t wobble.

Marth clapped his hands. “Very nice!” he said, noticing the way Ike’s muscles flexed under the strain. Ike let the crate drop, and the floor shook from the impact. The vanguard could feel the tension in his shoulders, but he was pleased with himself.

“Now for the final test,” Meta Knight said, indicating the sand bag.

Ike was able to get a grip on it, but it was much heavier than he had imagined. He struggled even to get it onto its side in his arms. When it did topple over, he stumbled and found his arm pinned beneath it. “Shit…” he mumbled, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he snaked his other arm underneath it, and braced himself with his knees bent and his feet planted far apart. Then, with much grunting and shaking, he managed to lift it.

He let it drop with a deafening thud, his face red and his chest heaving. Marth applauded again, and Meta Knight nodded. “I tip my mask to you,” he said.

“Yeah, it wasn’t so hard,” Ike panted. “You go, Meta Knight.”

Without hesitation, the puffball stepped towards the sand bag. He got his hands beneath it, and then lifted it as if it were a sack of flour. Ike’s jaw dropped. “Damn, that’s impressive!”

“I told you, I’m much stronger than you think,” Meta Knight said, setting the bag down carefully.

Marth was able to lift the metal block and the hammer with no problems, but began to struggle a bit with the barrel. He managed to lift the crate, using the same method Ike had, but the sand bag defeated him. “It seems I’m just not strong enough,” he said, stepping back from it with a sheepish laugh.

“Still, not bad,” Ike said, eyeing the crate. “You’re stronger than you look, anyway.”

“I’m not sure if that was a compliment or not,” Marth said, sitting on the bed again. “So, now we know that Meta Knight is the strongest.”

“But who’s the fastest?” Ike asked.

“The prince is,” Meta Knight said, using the more familiar title that they were used to.

“OK, that’s not even worth testing,” he admitted. “But what else? Hmm…”

Whenever an idea came to Ike, it lit his face up like a spotlight. The other two knew immediately that he had thought of something, and that it wasn’t anything that could be tested in public. Marth and Meta Knight looked at each other warily. “Ike, what are you thinking?” Marth asked.

“Who’s bigger?”

“Bigger?” Marth blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, who’s bigger?” Ike smirked. “Between the three of us, who has the biggest dick?”

Marth’s face turned red. “Who would even ask such a thing?”

“Come on, don’t you want to see?” Ike stepped towards the bed and leaned over Marth.

“Th- there’s no way…! That’s ridiculous! Why would anyone…?! Meta Knight?” Marth turned to the knight, hoping for some backup, but the knight had that intense look in his eyes that meant he was gearing up for battle.

“The challenge has been issued, and I must accept,” Meta Knight said seriously.

“You don’t have to accept that!” Marth spluttered, but Ike was sitting on his other side and was already reaching around Marth’s waist.

“Come on, what else are we gonna do today? Didn’t you have something in mind when you invited us in here?”

Marth couldn’t deny that. Lazy days often ended in sexual marathons that could last for hours, and he’d been hoping for another one. “It’s just… Showing myself next to you…” After all they had been through together, he couldn’t help but notice that his lovers far outpaced him in the size department. He wasn’t one to feel insecure about it, but laying it out plainly was an embarrassing prospect.

Ike seemed to know what was on the king’s mind. “How about this: You be the judge, between me and Meta Knight. Who’s bigger, and who’s better?”

Marth flashed Ike a relieved smile. “I suppose so.”

Meta Knight had already taken his mask off, and was shrugging out of his armor. Ike followed suit, grateful for the fire that was warming the room up. Soon the two were naked, standing before Marth like gladiators waiting for the final inspection.

“W- well…” Marth cleared his throat, and sat up straighter. “Um…”

“What’s your order, Your Majesty?” Ike asked with a playful mock reverence in his voice.

Roleplay. Now that was a fun idea. Squaring his shoulders, Marth slipped into his role. “You’re both very fit,” he said, looking them up and down. “However, I need to know that you are capable. Please present yourselves properly.” He waited, looking intensely at them, until they got the idea. Ike was the first to take himself in hand, stroking his half-hard erection and encouraging it to grow. Meta Knight followed suit, reaching down to the pouch on his underside and coaxing out his dick.

Marth watched, unable to keep an indifferent face, as Ike and Meta Knight stroked themselves. Ike’s thick fingers rubbed up and down his shaft, teasing the ridge under the head. It grew darker and redder, and Marth could see it throbbing in time with Ike’s heartbeat. Meta Knight’s cock was smooth and rounded at the head, with hardly any ridges or veins. His thumb pressed against the slight indent that ran up the side of his shaft, until the dark blue skin turned a dusky violet. Fascinated, Marth couldn’t keep his eyes off of them, and he wasn’t even aware that his tongue darted out to lick his lower lip.

With a small smirk on his face, Ike worked himself to full attention, rubbing the slit where a pearl of fluid had budded. Meta Knight shifted so his could be seen more clearly, supporting the underside with his palm. Marth scooted forward on the bed, his attention focused on the hard cocks in front of him.

“This would be easier if you were higher up,” Marth said. He stood and stepped aside so Meta Knight could hop onto the bed. Marth pulled a chair over and sat down, arranging himself like a monarch on his throne. “Ike, approach.”

Ike stepped closer, and Marth took hold of him, gently pushing Ike’s hand aside. Ike stifled a groan as Marth’s slim fingers wrapped around him, and Marth stroked him a bit to maintain his erection. “A very fine specimen,” Marth said, his voice as smooth as silk as he leaned in and licked the head. “So big…”

The vanguard gritted his teeth, and clasped his hands behind his back. It was the most difficult thing in the world to resist the temptation to grab Marth by the back of the head and shove his cock down the king’s throat. Typically, Marth was the one under scrutiny. Displaying himself like this was new to Ike, and it was a bit of a turn-on to have those blue eyes raking him up and down.

“Let’s see how well you can withstand this,” Marth said, and he leaned forward even more so he could take Ike’s cock in his mouth.

“W- we were just measuring…” Ike gasped, biting his lower lip as Marth’s tongue explored him.

“Mmm-hmm.” The humming around his member was almost unbearable. His hips bucked involuntarily, and Marth pulled back.

“I see…” He wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “You’re very well proportioned, but you have no restraint. At ease.”

“But…” Ike was on the verge of thrusting forward again, when Marth looked up at him. Ike immediately stepped back. The look in Marth’s eyes was commanding, and invited no question. He would not entertain protests.

“Sir Meta Knight, present yourself,” Marth said, and Meta Knight stood on the edge of the bed. Marth bent over, reached out for the rock-hard length resting in Meta Knight’s hand, and began rubbing it carefully. Meta Knight didn’t betray the slightest emotion, but a soft grunt escaped him when Marth kissed the tip of his cock. “Very girthy,” Marth purred, sliding his hand down to the base so he could lick around the head.

Ike wasn’t aware that he was moaning until Meta Knight glanced at him. More than any kind of kinky scenario he could think of, this was the worst kind of torture to Ike. Watching Marth’s head bob up and down in front of Meta Knight, his pink lips stretched around the stiff rod that he could barely fit, Ike felt like he was going to explode from lack of contact. He reached around to touch himself, just to stave off the frustration, but Marth pulled off of Meta Knight and gave him another stern look.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, Ike.”

There was no arguing. Ike dropped his hands to his sides, holding back a growl. It irritated him even more to note that Meta Knight wasn’t making a sound, his body perfectly still and his gaze fixed ahead of him. Only a slight pant and a purple blush on his face gave any indication that he was aroused – besides the obvious, that is.

Marth gave Meta Knight one more stroke, and then sat back. “You have an amazing mastery of yourself, Sir Meta Knight. I’m impressed. And your shape is quite pleasing.” Standing up, he began to unbutton his shirt. “You’re both fine men. I’ll be happy to employ you both, and I welcome you into my service.”

Playing into the scenario, Meta Knight gave a salute. Ike followed, barely able to keep his mind off of his throbbing dick. Marth laid his shirt over the back of his chair, and stripped off his pants. Ike and Meta Knight watched, transfixed, as Marth turned to neatly fold his clothes. He walked over to the desk, his movements fluid and unhurried, and set his clothes on the desk, placing his circlet on top carefully. When he turned to face his lovers, he was giving his famous “come hither” look. It was all they could do to keep from pouncing him right then and there.

With lean muscles flexing beneath soft skin, with a steely look in his eye and a delicate walk towards the bed, Marth was a living contradiction. It should have been impossible for someone so strong to be so beautiful, for someone so lovely to project such power. Ike supposed that it was part and parcel of being a noble; one had to fit into almost any role, and Marth could be as commanding as he could be submissive. They had seen him at his sweetest, at his lewdest, at his most vulnerable. Now they were seeing how imposing he could be. It was a fascinating contrast.

Meta Knight stepped aside at Marth’s approach, and Marth lay on the bed, arranging himself elegantly across the pillows. He beckoned to them, and they came, settling on either side of him, touching him almost reverently. He allowed it, lifting his arms up over his head so they could access his chest, his abdomen, the space between his legs. Closing his eyes, he surrendered to them momentarily, and they took full advantage of it.

A soft moan slipped past Marth’s lips as Ike wrapped a hand around the king’s length. Meta Knight bit down on a delicate pink nipple, his large hand massaging Marth’s hip. “Mmnh… Very good…” Marth sighed. He placed a hand on each of his lover’s, stopping their motions. “Stay yourselves, now. We still need to find out who’s better.”

Rolling onto their backs, Ike and Meta Knight suppressed their urges as Marth gripped a cock in each hand. “Let’s see who can outlast the other,” he said, and began pumping them in an increasingly fast rhythm. Marth was an expert at blow jobs, but apparently, he’d been working on his hand jobs, too. He rubbed the tips with his thumbs, spreading precum around and using it as lubrication to work his hands up and down smoothly. Ike groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows, glaring at the ceiling and trying not to succumb to the tide of pleasure washing over him.

On Marth’s other side, Meta Knight’s fists were clenched in the sheets, but he wasn’t allowing himself to move otherwise. He knew he could outlast Ike. He usually did. Marth’s grip proved to be problematic, though, as he knew that Meta Knight liked a bit more pressure than Ike did. The king was going harder at Meta Knight, squeezing him and stroking him roughly, while his right hand took up a gentler pace with Ike.

Sitting up, Marth scooted around so he could watch his lovers, adjusting his grip so he could get some leverage. Meta Knight was staring resolutely ahead, but Ike’s gaze flickered downward, catching Marth’s eye. With a small smile, Marth leaned down and licked up Ike’s shaft, causing the vanguard to moan aloud. He did the same with Meta Knight, and a tremor went through the knight’s round body.

With the added slickness of saliva, Marth sped up. They were both getting very close. Ike was gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut, trying his hardest to keep his hips still. Meta Knight’s cock was pulsing, almost as if it had a mind of its own.

“Very good,” Marth said. “You’re both doing very well.” Then, to their surprise, he let go of them. “Let’s see how you perform.” Pulling back, he got onto his hands and knees. “Ike, behind me. Sir Meta Knight, in front.”

They shifted position, Ike kneeling behind the king and Meta Knight sitting in front of him. “Now, we will see how you fare,” he said. “Ike, you may prepare me.”

It was the hardest test of his patience yet. Ike’s hands were trembling as he reached for the lube in the nightstand, and he ended up squirting too much onto his fingers. Frustrated, desperate to get inside the clenching heat of Marth’s body, he pushed two fingers inside in one go. “Ike!” Marth’s warning came out as a pant, but it was no less effective. Ike leaned over and kissed Marth’s shoulder apologetically as he slowed his pace, stretching gently and taking his time to open his lover up.

Marth’s warm breath ghosted over Meta Knight’s member, and Meta Knight could imagine Ike’s fingers buried in Marth’s tight entrance. The king was trying his best, but his face was growing rosier and his eyes were misting over in pleasure. Meta Knight couldn’t help himself. He cupped Marth’s chin in one hand and tilted his face up to kiss him. As Ike added another finger, Marth moaned into the kiss, his eyes closing and his arms buckling under his weight. He was losing control already.

“May I, Your Majesty?” Ike panted into Marth’s ear, and Marth nodded, separating from Meta Knight so he could descend onto the star warrior’s cock. He took the bulbous length into his mouth as Ike thrust into him from behind. The feeling of being stretched so deeply on one end, and the hot mass of flesh in his mouth, threatened to overtake Marth’s senses entirely. He tried not to whimper as Ike began to move, working himself in and out and going deeper on every instroke.

Remaining in control of the situation was Marth’s goal, and he wouldn’t allow himself to get lost in the moment. He focused on sucking and licking the cock in his mouth, lavishing Meta Knight with attention to overcome his composure. He knew, and the knight knew, and even Ike knew, that Meta Knight had the most endurance of them all. It was Marth’s aim to break down that endurance, to bring the knight to his knees and make him a quivering mess. As Ike sped up his thrusting, Marth steeled himself, applying a mental clamp to his own dick so he could dedicate himself to getting Meta Knight off.

Meta Knight knew what Marth was doing. By having the star warrior receive the blow job, he was trying to employ his greatest strength to ensure that he and Ike finished at the same time. Smirking, Meta Knight allowed himself to thrust into Marth’s mouth. He could go for a very long time. He wasn’t afraid of losing this challenge.

Then Marth opened his throat, and Meta Knight’s confidence faltered. This was progressing a bit faster than usual. Normally, whenever he was being drilled from behind, Marth couldn’t deep throat whoever he was blowing. It seemed as if the hero-king was using all of his willpower to keep himself under control, and a quick glance into hooded blue eyes confirmed it. Meta Knight clenched his jaw, the spirit of competition flaring within him even as Marth pulled back to swirl his tongue over Meta Knight’s cockhead.

A quick glance at Ike revealed that the vanguard was totally lost in the moment. He was panting, his balls slapping Marth’s behind as he went faster and faster. “Ung… Aaahh…” His vocalizations were a sure sign that he was close. Meta Knight tried to focus on this, on the finish line that he was so close to achieving.

Then Marth pulled back, and a glint in his eye told Meta Knight that he was planning something.

“Stop,” Marth panted, and Ike managed to pull himself out of Marth, his vision blurry and his breath ragged. Marth turned so he was straddling Ike’s lap, hovering over his cock. With one look over his shoulder, Meta Knight got the hint. He scooted up behind Marth, and pressed inward, glaring at Ike over Marth’s shoulder. Ike glared right back. He was as determined to win as Meta Knight was.

Marth sank onto Meta Knight, and with his voice freed, he allowed himself to moan – both to vent his pleasure and to entice his lovers. It seemed to be working, because Ike was soon pulling Marth down onto him, forcing his way in alongside Meta Knight. The knight remained still and focused as Ike’s cock slid up beside his, and the ridges and veins along the length added to the friction and the heat. Marth settled between them, his head tilted back and his lips parted, trembling as sweat broke out all over his body.

“G- go,” was all he could manage to say, and his companions obeyed, Meta Knight clamping down on his hips as Ike began thrusting upward. Now Meta Knight understood what the king was doing. When they were both inside him like this, they were on equal footing.

Soon, Marth was bouncing on their lengths, his own manhood pressed between his and Ike’s stomachs and his hand over it to prevent too much stimulation. It was a lost cause, though. He began to pant, choked whines escaping him as they battered and stretched him in a frenzied rhythm. Knowing that he had no chance of outlasting them, Marth allowed himself to revel in the moment, bringing both hands up to grip Ike’s hair. His moan was muffled by a kiss, and he came, shuddering and crying out against Ike’s lips as he thrust against Ike’s hard abdominal muscles.

Marth’s insides were pulsing, tightening and squeezing as he rode out his climax, and it proved to be too much for Ike. He tumbled over the edge, a shout bubbling up from deep within him as he gripped Marth’s waist and pounded into him as hard as he could. Marth gasped weakly as Ike’s seed flooded him, and leaned back against Meta Knight. The knight picked up the pace as Ike fell back, his penis popping free with a trail of semen following.

With Ike lying back against the pillows, Marth leaned over him and rested against his chest. Meta Knight shifted so he could ram the king, until he was growling ferally in completion, his cock twitching and pumping Marth full of hot cum.

Panting, shaking, Marth curled up in Ike’s arms as Meta Knight pulled out of him. “I believe we have a winner…” Meta Knight said, rolling over so he could lay beside Ike.

“That would be me,” Marth sighed contentedly.

“Heheh…” Ike couldn’t help but laugh at that. “In a way, we all won, didn’t we? But I admit, Meta Knight, you outlasted me.”

“For what it’s worth, you beat your own personal record,” Meta Knight said, but he felt a swelling of pride at his victory. Even a trivial win was something to celebrate, in his book. Another notch in his belt.

“I declare you both superior,” Marth said.

“But we never determined the real issue,” Ike said. “Who’s bigger?”

“Meta Knight, you’re thicker,” Marth said. “Ike, you’re longer. But I’ve always known that.”

“I’m still thick, though…” Ike mumbled.

“Yes, you are,” Marth said reassuringly.

The three rested together for a while, and then Ike said, “Well, if it’s a contest of who can take it up the ass better, Marth wins hands-down.”

“You never know until you try, Ike,” Meta Knight said.

“No way,” Ike said. “And you don’t even have an ass, Meta Knight, so it’s not like we could compare if we wanted to.”

“I’m only joking. There’s no need to push the boundaries of what’s comfortable,” Meta Knight said.

“Now, when it comes to making Marth come…” Ike fixed Marth with a teasing half-smile, and the king turned away, his cheeks pink.

“There’s no need to be ashamed about it,” Meta Knight said. “We all must lose sometimes.”

“Them’s fightin’ words, Meta Knight,” Ike said, borrowing an expression he’d heard from Falco. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Guys, let’s not do this,” Marth said. He was now lying between his lovers, his eyes closed and his expression serene. “There’s no need to turn everything into a competition. It was fun earlier, but...”

Ike and Meta Knight looked at each other over Marth, and then descended on him, making the younger man squeak in surprise. “No penetration,” Ike muttered, taking a nipple into his mouth and another between his fingers.

“Agreed,” Meta Knight said, sliding his hand down to Marth’s thigh.

“Stop it!” Marth whimpered, his head spinning from the sudden attention. “We just finished!”

“What else are we gonna do today?” Ike asked, lapping at Marth’s chest.

“Relax, Your Majesty,” Meta Knight rumbled, spreading Marth’s thighs and taking hold of his member.

“Mnh…” Marth moaned into the back of his hand, biting down on a finger to keep himself quiet.

“After we make him come, we can see who can do it the most,” Ike said, trailing up to Marth’s ear and nibbling on it.

“You mean, we take turns with him to see who can come the most?” Meta Knight bit down on Marth’s inner thigh, and began stroking his growing erection. “That sounds fine to me.”

“R- really…” Marth whined, but he wasn’t about to complain. Just the thought was getting him aroused again, and the stimulation was making him dizzy with need. He reached down and caught Meta Knight’s hand in his, pulling him up desperately. “Pl- please… Just do it…”

“Are you actually begging?” Ike asked, a playful tone in his voice. “Or are you telling?”

“I command y- you…” Marth said, looking at them through half-lidded eyes. “Let’s see… who can come the most…”

“Are you sure you can take that?” Ike stroked Marth’s chest lightly. “I mean, not that I don’t think you can, but…”

“Did you h- hear me?” Marth said, his voice a little stronger. “Fill me up, now.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” Meta Knight said, settling between Marth’s legs. He pushed on the backs of Marth’s thighs, and thrust inside without any further provocation. He was only partially erect, but the coiling heat soon had him hard again. Marth gripped his knees and held his legs up against his chest as Meta Knight grabbed onto his hips. Ike continued to play with Marth’s chest, enticing more moans and soft cries from the boy.

This round was at a more leisurely pace than before. Meta Knight rocked back and forth, taking his time to work himself up. Marth was tight from the previous session, and Meta Knight found himself losing his momentum more easily as he was pulled inward by pulsing muscles. Inside was still very wet, and each thrust churned the semen from earlier with a lewd, slick sound.

His second climax came on gradually, and Meta Knight stared Marth down as he began thrusting faster. Marth’s fingers dug into his own knees. He was unable to look away from Meta Knight, and he began to lift up to meet the knight’s thrusts, clenching his muscles to encourage the pulsing hardness inside him.

This was no test of endurance. Meta Knight allowed himself to reach the peak, not holding back as he held onto Marth’s thighs and pressed himself as deeply as he could. Marth gasped at the strange and wonderful sensation of fresh warmth flooding his belly. Meta Knight was still, holding Marth’s gaze as his dick twitched, giving all that he had until he felt drained and weak.

He pulled out, and Marth winced as the bulbous head pulled at the tight ring of muscle. But he had no time to rest. Ike took Meta Knight’s place immediately, and grabbed Marth’s waist so he could flip the king onto his stomach. Marth could barely cry out into the pillow as Ike entered him. Just watching Marth getting plowed had turned Ike on immensely, and he needed no coaxing to reach full hardness again.

Still reeling from Meta Knight’s advances, Marth clutched the pillow and buried his face in it, muffling his cries as Ike went even deeper than Meta Knight had. Unlike Meta Knight, Ike’s cock was almost completely straight. He had to angle his pelvis a little to find the right spot, but once he found that bump deep inside, he had Marth screaming his name in no time.

The sight was what got to Ike the most. Watching himself ram the slender man, seeing milky cum seeping out around him, was enough to push him in the right direction. He lay across Marth’s back, humping like a dog, until they both cried out and he added to the mess. When he withdrew, Marth was still riding his orgasm, and his spasms made it difficult for Ike to pull free. When he did, a gush of fluid followed him, soaking the bedsheets.

Marth was already full to the brim, but that didn’t stop Meta Knight. He had been stroking himself as Ike had taken his turn, and the knight was almost ready to go it again. He spent some time feeling Marth up, rolling him onto his side and cuddling up to him from behind, and soon he was hard enough to continue. Marth could barely react when he thrust inside again. He clutched at Ike’s chest as the vanguard held him securely.

Ike lifted Marth’s leg up and over his hip to give Meta Knight better access. “Bear with it a little longer,” Ike muttered against Marth’s ear. “You’re doing great.”

“Nnh, aaah…! Me- Meta Knight…!” Marth nuzzled into the base of Ike’s collarbone, breathing in his heavy scent and feeling his body spreading open for the knight’s advances. This time, Meta Knight was driving in with amazing force. It hadn’t been long since his last climax, but already he was coming up on another. He was grunting, letting his voice out as his control slipped further and further.

“You look so damn cute like this,” Ike said, tilting Marth’s face up and forcing the king to look at him. “You like that?”

“Y- yes…!” Marth whimpered.

“I love watching you like this. I can almost imagine how full you are right now. He’s really punishing you, huh?” Marth couldn’t summon the ability to reply, and Ike smirked. “Taking it like a good boy... Ugh…” Marth had grabbed onto Ike’s cock, and was squeezing it in time with Meta Knight’s thrusts. “Agh, yeah… Keep it up, Marth. Just like that…”

Meta Knight sped up, ramming Marth with all of his strength. Marth couldn’t even cry out anymore, he was so overwhelmed. He leaned back, closing his eyes as he stroked Ike off. There was no way he could reach orgasm again so soon, but his body was responding with jolts of pleasure at each of Meta Knight’s thrusts. Opening his eyes, he met Ike’s gaze as he panted wantonly, and finally Meta Knight stiffened and shuddered, pumping yet another load deep inside.

Ike groaned as he also came, nearly doubling over as thin strings of cum covered Marth’s hands and abdomen. As much as they had done it in the past hour, Ike was surprised that he still had any semen left. He fell onto his back, his arm flung up over his face, and Marth collapsed onto his side in a limp heap. Meta Knight rolled over, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face.

“Fuck…” Ike groaned. “C’mere, Marth…” He adjusted so that Marth was lying in the opposite direction and hugging Meta Knight, who merely glanced over as he was jostled. Ike lay alongside Marth’s back, pulling the Altean’s hips towards him.

“A- are you still…?” Marth gasped, feeling a semi-hard spot of heat at his back.

“A little,” Ike said. “This is a competition, right?”

Marth held onto Meta Knight, burying his face in the top of the knight’s head as Meta Knight wrapped his arms around his waist. “Surely, you’re joking,” Meta Knight grumbled. He had nothing else left in him, and he refused to believe that Ike could manage to get it up again. Marth’s muffled whimper told a different story. Soon, Ike was pushing Marth against Meta Knight in a slow rhythm. He was tired, but he could still go at it. Meta Knight had to admit that it was impressive.

Ike had never actually done it until he was dry, but when he came again after a long while of leisurely thrusting, he felt like a cloth that had been thoroughly wrung out. Marth was nearly unconscious when Ike finished and pulled out. The vanguard was breathing deeply, his eyes were closed, but he felt immensely satisfied. Cracking one eye open, he smirked at Meta Knight, who looked at him with a newfound respect.

Meta Knight was no longer able to perform, but he was more awake than the other two. He got up, slipping out of Marth’s limp embrace, and went to run the shower. When he came back out, the two humans were already asleep.

“Ike,” Meta Knight shook the vanguard’s shoulder, and Ike moaned as he awoke. “Get up. You’ll have to clean him.” Meta Knight wouldn’t be able to fit in the shower with someone else, and the tub just wouldn’t do to clean off the mess they’d made.

“Yeah…” Groaning, Ike sat up and felt his back pop. “Ow, that’s good…” Standing on shaky legs, he lifted Marth out of bed and carried him to the bathroom.

The king didn’t stir as he was propped against the wall under the steaming spray, but Ike managed to rouse him after a moment. “Gotta clean up,” Ike mumbled. Marth nodded, but he didn’t have the strength to hold himself up, and Ike had to wash him. By the time they’d finished, Ike’s knees were giving out, and they tumbled onto the bed without bothering to dry off. They didn’t even realize that Meta Knight had changed the sheets.

They were already half asleep when they began to shiver, and Meta Knight sighed as he threw the blankets over them. He settled on Marth’s other side, having already recovered most of his energy. The two humans were soon dead to the world. Allowing himself a rare tender smile, Meta Knight reached out and stroked Marth’s hair, then patted the top of Ike’s head. Then he reached for his cape – which was hanging on the bedpost – pulled out a book, and spent the rest of the day reading, waiting for his companions to wake up again.


End file.
